


David’s Daddy Day

by MommyMaleficent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Daddy Charming, Father's Day, Gen, Mommy Snow, Non-Sexual Age Play, cartoons, little Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMaleficent/pseuds/MommyMaleficent
Summary: Emma and David spend a casual Daddy's Day together.





	David’s Daddy Day

Unlike other daddies on TV or in real life, Emma’s Daddy doesn’t wanna be left alone when Daddy’s Day comes up on the calendar. He always wants to spend time with her, and that makes both of them very happy.

On Daddy’s special day, Emma helps Mommy make him breakfast, and since Daddy sleeps so heavy, they don’t have to worry about being quiet like they do when it’s Mommy’s Day. “Wub You” waffles and “Cuddle Me” coffee make a comeback alongside “Bacon me Crazy” bacon and eggs, and “Ex-Squeeze Me” orange juice, which, Emma reminds Mommy, Daddy named all by himself.

“Ah!” Daddy says when Mommy sets the breakfast tray down in front of him, “A feast fit for a king!” He kisses both Mommy and Emma before he even looks at it, and thanks them for going through the trouble.

“Daddy, what’cha wanna do for Daddy’s Day?” Emma asks once Daddy digs into his food.

“Hmm...” Daddy answers with his mouth full of waffles, “Let me think...”

After breakfast, Mommy and Daddy and Emma settle on the couch and watch old cartoons together, ones that can’t be found on the actual TV anymore. Mommy watches one show with them, but then she decides to go out. Daddy lets Emma rest her legs in his lap as they watch more, and he tells her lots of facts about each show, like how in Static Shock Richie is actually gay, and Archie’s Weird Mysteries is based on the Archie comics.

When they get to Batman, Emma squeaks and covers her eyes. Daddy stops the TV, and rubs her shoulder. “What’s wrong, Emma?”

“Batman’s the scawy one...” she pouts, peeking at him between her fingers. “It’s so dark and scawy ‘n I dun like it. The Joker’s weally, _weally_ scawy...”

Daddy chuckles. “All right, then. No scary shows for Emma. We can work our way up to Batman, how about that?” He picks up the remote again. “Xiaolin Showdown, or Jackie Chan Adventures?”

Emma smiles at him. “Jackie. Xiaolin Showdown can get scawy too.”

They watch a little more of that before Emma yawns and moves her legs so she can rest her head in Daddy’s lap, curling into a ball next to him. Soon her eyes are closed and she’s speaking in whispers. Daddy has to turn down the sound to hear her.

“Daddy?”

He turns it down a little more. “Hm?”

“I love you. Lots and lots and lots. And I’m always gonna love you ‘cuz you’re the bestest, most handsomest, and strongest and... just the best Daddy in the whole wide world. And...” Emma yawns again, “Happy... Daddy’s Day...”

And Daddy kisses her. “I love you too, Emma,” he whispers, “Always.”


End file.
